


Letters and Kittens

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, 40s!Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: You and Bucky exchange letters during the war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Letters and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello! Here's a thing. I'm still trying to get back into the groove of things but I wrote this a few weeks ago and really liked it. Follow me on tumblr for life/writing updates and to send in requests! 
> 
> littlemarvelfics.tumblr.com

_August 1945_

_Bucky,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Or at least as well as you could be… considering. You always tell me not to worry but we both know I can’t help myself. Plus… I miss you. Things here are mostly the same. Miss Roe next door is still checking up on me nearly every day. You’d think she would have figured out that I can take care of myself but it seems not. Work is the same as usual, it’s not the same without my two favorite customers though. Make sure you give Stevie my love as well. How are things going with him and that Peggy? He deserves someone good. I visited with your mother and Becca yesterday, they’re both well and Becca is doing beautifully in school- I know how important that is to you. I tell her every time I see her that she’s smarter than her idiot big brother, she agrees._

_On to bigger news and please don’t be mad but I did something a little dumb. I was walking home from the restaurant one night and I heard this crying coming from the alleyway. I went over to investigate and I found the smallest kitten I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t just leave her there Buck! I was going to bring her to the shelter but they’re running low on funds. I know we are too but I couldn’t imagine leaving her out to fend for herself. She’s a feisty, fuzzy little gray girl. Hopefully, you'll be able to meet her soon… Come home soon sarge._

_All my love,_

_Y/N_

Bucky sat on his bunk, reading the letter over and over again. When he had officially memorized every word you wrote, he put your letter in his pack in the bundle with the others. He pulled out his notebook, setting out to write to you again. Bucky glanced over at the picture he had propped up next to his bed and smiled to himself before putting pen to paper. 

_August 1944_

_Y/N,_

_Everything is about the same here, the guys are driving me crazy and you have no idea how much I miss you. Thank you for checking in on ma and Becca, I know they’re okay without me but it doesn’t keep me from worrying. Me and Miss Roe probably worry about you just the same. Is she still bringing you those horrible cookies? Those things are truly awful. Steve and Peggy are still getting along well, they’re good for each other. Hopefully, we’ll be able to come see you at the restaurant when this whole thing is over. Even better, hopefully, you won’t have to work in that crummy place anymore once I get back. The first thing I’m doing when I get back is putting a ring on that finger sugar. Should have done it before I left and I regret it every day._

_I could never be mad at you darling. As long as you’re both getting enough to eat, I’m not standing in your way. The little one got a name yet? I can’t wait to meet her. You said she’s feisty, just like you. I’m counting down the days until I see you. Lately, I’ve been thinking about everything I said I would do around the apartment but then my number got called. Hopefully, you’ll let me buy you a house in Brooklyn when I get home. You deserve more than I can give you but damn it, I’m not gonna stop trying to give you everything. I love you so much and think about you every day. I’ll come back to you soon, I promise._

_Miss you and Love you,_

_Bucky_

You sat at the kitchen table, reading Bucky’s words and smiling to yourself while you scratched Nova behind the ears. 

“Can’t wait for you to meet him, baby,” you murmured to the kitten snoozing in your lap. “He might act all tough but he’s just a big softy. One look at you and he’ll melt.” 

“You’re probably right sugar, I melted when I met you too,” a thick Brooklyn accent said from behind you. 

You whipped around, startling Nova causing her to jump from your lap and approach Bucky cautiously. 

“Are you really home?” you whispered, getting up from your seat. 

“I’m really home,” Bucky confirmed, opening his arms. 

You squealed and ran towards him, jumping into his arms and burying your face into the side of his neck. Bucky held you tightly, kissing the side of your face until you pulled away from his neck, holding his face in your hands gently. He leaned in and kissed you gently until he felt pawing at his leg and heard a cry coming from the ground. You looked over at her and laughed, unwrapping your legs from around Bucky’s waist and letting him put you down. 

You bent over and scooped up the kitten, holding her up to Bucky. 

“Bucky, this is Nova, your new roommate,” you said with a smile. 

Bucky took Nova from you, holding her close to him and petting her on the head. 

“I’ve never been happier to see a cat in my life.”


End file.
